The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a package-on-package (POP) technique.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in various electronic industries because of their small size, multi-functional features, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may include memory devices that store logic data, logic devices that process the logic data, and/or system on chips (SOCs) that perform various functions known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
Highly integrated semiconductor devices are in an increasing demand as electronic industries continue to grow and develop. Various problems may occur during manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such that formation of the semiconductor devices is becoming increasingly difficult. Additionally, high speed semiconductor devices have experienced greater demand due to the development and growth of the electronic industries. Various research efforts have been performed in an attempt to satisfy the above-mentioned demands.